


Lucky Lips.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied First Time. McKirk., M/M, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Title: From the song of the same name by Cliff Richards...Based on the...Beautiful Blooper...where Bones leans over lovingly to Kiss his beloved Jim.





	Lucky Lips.

Jim calls Bones to his cabin.

Letting himself in, Bones finds Jim lying on the bed, hands clasped behind the back of his head.

Jim spoke softly. "Bones, whilst I'm having some relaxing, reflective time to myself I have been focusing on some momentary instances of yours."

Bones spoke enquiringly. "Just what are you trying to say Jim, spit the damn thing out!"

"Bones, it has come to my notice, that each time your hovering over me in my command chair, and I glance up at you, I always see you looking down at me with a strange look in your eyes, and licking your lips!"

Bones feeling embarrassed. "Ahem well Jim, I can analyse that problem easily and immediately." He paused and Jim interrupted.

"I'm listening Bones, please continue."

"Well Jim, I erm just cant seem to help myself, each time I see you I feel an overwhelming surge of indescribable desire deep inside me, I erm just want to scoop you up into my arms and kiss the hell outa' those damn sweet lips of yours. So Jim, I Now have to disclose my true feelings for you, I'm erm so much in love with you that I can hardly concentrate on my Medical duties, I've felt this way ever since I first saw your handsome face darlin'!"

Jim spoke coyly. "Bonesy, I'm very flattered, but I'm not just a pretty face! I have erm other hidden charms you know!"

Bones says smiling. "I know Jim! I'm your Doctor as well as your best friend."

Jim continued. "Well Dear Doctor, you are now going to be even more to me than just those things!"

Jim held out a welcoming hand to Bones, indicating for him to come over to join him on the bed. Speaking softly Jim continued. "Bonesy, my heart is so full of love for you too, and I have something especially for you alone, that is so much larger than it was before you entered my cabin, and I'm not just referring to my heart!"

Bones eagerly accepted the hand offered to him and was immediately pulled down into the willing arms of his beloved Captain, wherein those already well lubricated lips of his, became licked and tasted to perfection, by the long awaited object of their desire!

The End.


End file.
